Memory
by LovelyEllie1227
Summary: Claire remembers the past and remembers her soul mate. Set after Gretchen has revealed her feelings for Claire. Femmeslash, Claire/Elle. Enjoy R & R please.


**First FanFiction ever, so I hope it's good. I dedicate this to the love of my life! I do not own Heroes or any of its character.**

Claire Bennet's POV

She wasn't interested in going out to eat tonight with her roommate Gretchen, Claire had too much on her mind. She was deep in thought as she laid on her bed, so deep that she didn't even notice her roommate leave, let alone hear her say goodbye. It just wasn't important to her at the moment. It had been just a couple of days since the tall brunette announced her feelings to Claire. It was quite a shock, and it was still sinking in, but even that wasn't what consumed Claire's mind.

_I've been able to tell her everything so far, well everything except…her. It's just too soon and it wouldn't be fair to Gretchen I would only be using her for my own selfish purposes. I just have to tell her that we can never be together. Well maybe that's too harsh, I still want to remain friends with her. Hmm maybe I should tell her what happened. How would she react…? Will she understand? No matter what that is my best chance, the truth. After all I am trying to live a more honest and normal life aren't I? I just have to tell her about my past. I mean if I can trust her with the truth about my ability I should be able to tell her about my first love. My true love…_

**Flashback** About a year ago.

"O Claire Bear I need a favor from you" Noah said walking through door, as he arrived home from work.

"What's in it for me dad?" asked the curious cheerleader.

"How about the memory of doing a good deed?" With Claire's facial expression, he knew that wasn't going to cut it. _Teenagers these days. Sheesh._ "How about I let you go to that party you keep talking about and I'll extend your curfew by two hours?"

"OK! You've got a deal, now what is it I have to do??" said the now anxious and excited blonde.

_Well… that was easy, now I just hope she'll take this well…_ "You know that ever since Bob died, Elle has been more enclosed and attached to that place than ever. I was thinking that you could take her out, and just have some fun with her, to see if she'll open up to you, and-"

"WHAT!!!?? With that FREAK why, she's like totally psychotic dad!" yelled the angered teenager.

"Now wait just a second, I have worked with her personally and she is not psychotic, she just doesn't know how to act and live in the real world yet, but Claire bear give her a break, she has lived in confinement all her life, you can't expect her to know how to behave."

"So I have to teach her?"

"You are the closest to her age, I thought you could help, because you're a teenager, you speak that language."

"Yea but you are forgetting she's not a normal teenager, she's a freak!"

"Couldn't you just try for your old man's sake, we really need her back, she's one of our best agents, and she's a part of our company family. So please Claire give it a shot, you never know you two might just end up as friends."

"Fine!"

**Present**

_How could I have been so stereotypical of her? I didn't even know Elle at the time and I called her a freak. _The thought of that stung Claire to the core. She felt like crying, but the tears wouldn't come. _O boy if only my dad knew how right, yet how off his last words were. Yes we became close, but she was never just a friend to me… she was so much more. He'll never know about that. About how much I loved her. _Claire didn't want Noah to ever know of her relationship with Elle; if he knew what happened, she had no idea how he'd react. They had never had a conversation on homosexuality, but she always had a feeling he wouldn't approve, especially not with Elle. _He may never know, but I thank you dad, everyday, because you brought us together, whether you realize that or not…_

**Flashback **

Claire slowly got ready, as it was almost time for Elle to come over; however she was in no rush at all, because she didn't want to spend the next couple of hours babysitting a freak. Just as she finished getting dressed, the doorbell rang. After taking her sweet time to reach the door, she finally opened it, and to her surprise there stood the taller blonde with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello Claire thanks for inviting me over." said Elle.

_Oooo so that's how he explained this evening to Elle. Ha yea right like I would actually invite you over. _

"Well don't be afraid come on in. I was thinking we could watch a movie or play a game or something." Claire said trying to be as polite as she possibly could be.

Elle was beaming so much; sparks were practically coming out of her body. "Ummm how about a board game, I hear those are fun."

"You mean you've never played one?" questioned Claire. _What a stupid question of course she hasn't she's been in confinement as a human lab rat all her life_! Elle's smile dropped as she was suddenly embarrassed to answer yes to that question. _O my god! How stupid of me, now I made her feel bad. _And the truth was Claire really did feel bad. This was the beginning of the change in her feelings towards Elle.

"Well don't worry after tonight you won't be able to say that anymore" Claire stated, while smiling at the other woman.

They played scrabble for a couple of hours, and were currently at a tie. _Wow I can't believe this, she's got quite a vocabulary, and … I'm actually having fun with her_. It was Elle's turn and she put down four little wooden blocks that together spelled love. She looked at Claire carefully watching her expression, when she asked "Have you ever been in love

Claire?"

"No, have you?"

Confidently she said "Yes."

"Really with who?" Elle's smile dropped and she hid her face from Claire. _Now I've done it, I shouldn't have asked that! _"I'm sorry Elle I didn't mean to pry, you don't have to tell me." the apologetic cheerleader quickly stated.

"No it's not that…its just you wouldn't understand, you wouldn't ever want to see me again and I had so much fun tonight. I'm sorry Claire but I have to go." Elle quickly grabbed her coat and keys and left the house, crying. As she opened the door, her tears made her electricity uncontrollable and instantly blew the house's fuse.

**Present **

_I remember crying that night, and not knowing why. It was so bizarre, someone who just 6 hours before I had hated, but just by playing a simple game I felt completely different towards. If only I had known why she fled at that moment, maybe I wouldn't have cried. Maybe it would have ended differently. But those are only ifs… I remember I did get the answer to my questions. I remember that night perfectly…_

It took Claire 7 months before she got her answers, but she got them.

**Flashback**

It was about the tenth time they hung out together. It was five days into the New Year, and they were going to see a movie. Elle was super excited, for it was her first time in a movie theater, she felt like a little kid on a Christmas morning. They were going to see I am Legend, and it was a very nice afternoon. After the movie ended Claire turned to Elle and asked "Hey do you want to go and sneak into another movie?"

"Isn't that bad?" replied the naïve electric girl.

"Only if you get caught, and besides don't you want to have the full teenage movie experience?" _Well most teenagers make out in the theaters, so that would be the full teenage experience. O my god! Why did I just think of that??_ Claire blushed, and before Elle could question why, Claire was dragging her down the hall and into another movie. It turned out to be some jolly Christmas movie that was no different than all the other jolly Christmas movies. _Boring!_ Claire turned and looked at Elle, who was making her best effort to seem like she was enjoying the movie. _Wow I've never noticed how beautiful Elle is…_

"Hey Claire…" Elle whispered.

"Yes?"

"You remember when I told you I have been in love before…" O _No not this again, this evening was going so well._ "…well I'm ok with telling you now. I don't know how you're going to take it, but I want to tell you regardless of what happens afterwards. Ok?" Claire remained silent, but nodded her head in agreement. Elle continued on… "Well I have kind of been in love with someone for a long time now, ever since I first laid my eyes on her. Claire I'm in love with… you."

For some reason Claire remembered her making out thought from earlier, and as she stared into Elle's beautiful blue eyes, she couldn't help but want to kiss her. She leaned in, and…_I can't believe I am going to kiss her._ _My first girl kiss… what is this that I'm feeling?_ Claire was somewhat confused, but all she knew was that she wanted to kiss those soft pink lips, that was what felt right; she could see Elle leaning in preparing to kiss her too. Suddenly Claire was so nervous that, Bam! Their heads clashed, as Claire accidently went in too fast and head butted the girl she was about to kiss. _O fuck! What did I just do!!??_ "I am soooo sorry Elle, it was an accident, its just that its my… first… and I was nerv-" "Shhh its ok." Elle instantly stopped the babbling cheerleader, by connecting their lips together, in a soft passionate kiss… so passionate that the power of the movie theater mysteriously went out.

**Present**

_Our first kiss, and what did I do I head butted her!_ Claire couldn't help but start laughing, Elle would always make fun of her for that incident, but Claire didn't mind. It made it more memorable and gave them an inside joke that Claire would always cherish. _I wish I could hear her call me her dork one more time… why must I live in this world without my other half._ _Why can't I go back in time or be back in her arms again_. Claire desperately hugged her pillow, as she began to cry and disappear into her memories again.

**Flashback **

Claire's father was out of town again on company business, and her mother and Lyle were at a church retreat, so Claire had stocked up her weekend with different things to do with her girlfriend.

They were presently at a park, and the day had been absolutely beautiful, until it started to drizzle. They dashed to the car, before it began to rain too hard, but Elle was already shooting out electricity like an electrifying chair. Claire immediately grabbed a hold of her to stop her from killing someone or causing some sort of damage. When Elle finally stopped, Claire's skin had third degree burns. Elle began to apologize, but Claire put a finger on her lip and stopped her.

"See I'm just fine" Claire said, as her skin began to grow back, at a remarkable rate. "We should drive back though, because my clothes however, are a different story." For some reason the two lovers just started cracking up when Claire said this.

After a few minutes they were at Elle's apartment, and after parking, they got out and quickly went inside. "You can wear some of my clothes, they shouldn't be too much bigger." claimed Elle. They walked into her bedroom and Claire began to undress, while Elle searched for some clothes that would fit. When Elle turned around and saw Claire's beautiful body, just standing there in front of her in her slightly burnt lingerie, Elle lost her train of thought and dropped the clothes. In aw of her beauty she slowly walked up to her girlfriend, and kissed her soft lips. Claire kissed her lover back, and just as they were getting intimate, Claire let out a yelp, for Elle had accidently shocked her.

"Sorry, there's just so much power rushing through me when you turn me on like this."

"Don't apologize, just do it again" Claire replied, as a huge smile came across her face, for she loved the shock that Elle gave her. Elle came back close to her again, and began to kiss her. Claire parted her lips and allowed Elle's tongue into her mouth, the hair on Claire's body stood up, as she felt millions of little shocks fill her mouth. _Thank god for my power, this feels so amazing!_ Elle used one hand to unclasp Claire's bra, and the other she entangled in her lover's soft, blonde hair. Elle's hand then wandered to Claire's hardening nipple and she began to play with it. Claire pulled away, and began tugging at Elle's shirt, determined to not let Elle be the only one having fun. The two girls undressed and immediately began where they left off. As Claire started kissing Elle's neck, and then slowly lowering herself to her left nipple, Elle started slowly moving Claire towards the bed. She couldn't take it anymore, she was soaking wet, and needed Claire inside of her. Claire released Elle's breast, and allowed herself to be lowered slowly onto the bed. They began kissing again, as they each spread their lower lips. As Elle lowered herself onto her lover; she felt her clit touch Claire's. They began to move their hips, and grind into each other. Their bodies easily sliding against each other, because they were both soaked. They both needed each other, they both wanted each other. They could imagine no other way of ever losing their virginities then right at this moment. This made them grind faster and faster against each other. Elle began to pant, as Claire clawed at her back and screamed Elle's name multiple times. This made Elle cum all over Claire, and she began to shake. The shaking and the electric shocks it caused, caused Elle to send electricity through Claire's body sending Claire into ecstasy. Their cum became one, their bodies and souls became one, they were one. Elle slowly rolled to the side of the bed to avoid crushing Claire. Claire reached out and pulled her lover in and whispered "I love you", Elle responded with "I love you too…I never want to be without you".

"Me either, I've found true love, I don't ever want to lose that."

"Then you never will, I promise I'll love you forever."

With that they fell asleep in each other arms.

**Present **

_That was the best night of my entire life. I would do anything to be with her again, to make love to her again, and to just tell her I love her one more time. Why did it have to be her, why!?!?_

**Flashback**

It was not too long after that night that Claire heard the news. The news that ended her world. The news that, Sylar had kidnapped Elle and forced her to help take Sandra hostage. Hiro came to save Sandra, teleporting Sylar and Claire's poor lover who appeared as an accomplice, to a deserted beach. There Sylar began to use his normal killing technique; slowly a red line appeared on Elle's forehead as blood began to drip down her face. Sylar was cutting her head open and with one swift movement he stole her ability. As she lay on the ground in a tremendous amount of pain, he poured lighter fluid on her body, and then using her own electric power, he killed her.

**Present**

_I swear if I ever find him, I am going to kill him if it's the last thing I do. He took__ my__ love away from me! The bastard!_ Claire had been through this anger endless amount of times, but she still couldn't stop. Despite the anger, she couldn't help but feel happy as she remembered the night they made love to each other, as she remembered all of the times they had together. Claire knew two things for certain. One if she ever could she would kill Sylar for taking away her soul mate. And two she would tell Gretchen why she couldn't be with her._ I will tell her I am still in love, and I don't know if ill ever be able to move on. No one could ever be like my Elle; no one could ever replace her_. _I know Gretchen will understand that._ "I love you Elle" Claire whispered, and with that she fell asleep knowing that their love would never die, true love could never die. One day they'd be together again.


End file.
